Falling In Love
by sammie2
Summary: Life was perfect in the Cullen house. I was finally getting adjusted to my life as a vampire but then one day we find out that Carlisle added twins to family...now what will happen?
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News

Another day. They really were all starting to blend together. Life with no sleep was interesting. More interesting was that life as a vampire is almost kinda fun. Thanks to m adoptive family. The Cullens were amazing. Carlisle and Esme are like parents to me. Edward and Bella are happily married with a daughter (who is married to a werewolf Jacob); Jasper and Alice were married; as well as Rosalie and Emmett. Now the confusing part is that Jasper and Rosalie pretended to be twins because of how much they look alike and they have the last name Hale.

All of us pretended to be in high school while Carlisle was a doctor in town. It was strange going to school with all my family, yet at the same time it was very cool. We were always there for one another, and considering everyone at the school thought we were weird it did help to have someone there for us.

Like Edward, Bella, Rennesme, and Alice I had a 'special ability'. To be able to tell how two people felt about each other when they touched was very amusing. However, I would much rather of had Edward's power, which he teases me about anytime he 'hears' me thinking about it.

Luckily today he was on his way to school in his Volvo with Bella and Rennesme. I got stuck with Emmett and Rosalie in their jeep. Ever since I joined the family its been very hard for Jasper. With him being able to control emotions and my ability to feel how other people feel abut each other usually clash. Emmett however was my favorite brother so I have no problem driving with him.

"Sam, you know you could get your own car. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind." Edward said as he approached the jeep.

"You nosy bother." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Fine be stuck in Emmett's jeep. Tomorrow we'll all drive our own car and you'll feel left out." Edward said slyly as he turned towards Bella and grabbed her hand while they walked into school.

Rennesme walked up behind me. Out of all my siblings I always thought that she was the prettiest, most likely because she is half human and she has always been a sweetheart. When I first joined the family she was the one that helped me by showing me things that she had been through in her up bringing.

"He's just messing with you." She said under her breath low enough so that I could only hear.

I just kept looking at Edward and Bella I could feel the love they had for each other. Every time they touched I could feel how much they really do love each other. It made me wish that I had somebody that I could love like that. Even Rennesme has Jacob, even though he is a werewolf he is still considered part of are family. Especially considering him and Rennesme have been married for two years already.

History class came too soon. Rosalie and I had the class together. I must say that of all the Cullens she was the most judgmental. Unfortunately she sat behind me in that class which meant that I heard every comment that she said. Lucky enough no human ears could pic up what she was saying but that didn't stop me from saying stuff from under my breath as well.

We were in the middle of an argument about who would win the baseball game we were having this up coming weekend when our entire family walked in. Now I must say to have Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rennesme all walk into your class you know that something important is about to happen. Or they have all lost it.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Merritt, but there is a family emergency and Sam and Rosalie need to come with us immediately." Edward said to the teacher while looking at me and Rosalie.

Both of us stood up and looked at him confused. Then I heard Jasper whisper under his breath "Alice saw something." I finally looked at Alice for the first time and noticed that her eyes where glazed over and the only that she even made it here was that Emmett had been carrying her.

Outside of classroom we could finally talk. What all of this was about I had no idea, but I knew that it couldn't be good.

"This better be an emergency or else your in huge trouble." Rosalie turned to Emmett looked at him worried.

"Don't worry." Emmett told me while he kissed Rosalie on the forehead. "It's nothing huge. We received a call from Esme that Carlisle took care of these twin boys today. They were twenty years old and dying from brain cancer."

"That's horrible!" I mumbled under my breath.

"It truly is." Edward replied to me. "The thing is, both of the boys love Carlisle and he couldn't just let them die. He told there families that they did when in fact they really are in the process of becoming vampires."

Alice continued to have a glaze look in her eyes until finally we reached the cars.

"Alice will it be alright?" Bella asked nervously.

"It will. At first they will do anything the can to get away but after they realize that they are in no harm they come to accept it. It is incredible thought. They have just as much power to control their hunger as you did." She said to Bella once more.

This was so crazy. Two more members of the family. But what I loved was that they were closer to my age. I've been twenty for only a year and I will be for the rest of my existence but now I have someone just as new to share this with. But maybe....just maybe....I'll be able to find the one that I'm looking for.

It's a long shot I know, but two more additions to the Cullen family. It's a good thing that vampires don't sleep because then we really wouldn't have any room in our house.


	2. Love Today, Gone Tomorrow

Chapter 2: Love Today, Gone Tomorrow

Three days later and I was still on the couch. I haven't moved since I got home from school the other day. Our house has been filled with the screaming from the twins up stairs. Carlisle has kept them in Edward's old room for the time being. I forgot how much pain it was to become a vampire.

Since coming home I found out the boys names. One was Lucas and the other was Brian. ACcording to Alice they both have short blonde hair and had blue eyes. They were both extremely tall, about 6'9''. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me that I knew them. I couldn't figure out how thought. The names kept repeating in my head and I couldn't figure out where I had heard them or knew people named Lucas and Brian.

Carlisle came down and shook me out of my thinking. I looked at him. I knew that it was all over. He hadn't left the boys sides and I knew that he needed to go eat. His eyes were almost pure black. In all my time here I had never seen his eyes this dark. Usually he would take all of hunting before he let any of our eyes get that dark. My eyes must of been just as black by the look that he gave me. Apparently we would all have to go hunting soon.

"Sam, everyone is upstairs with LUcas and Brian. If you would like to you can go introduce yourself."

I stood up and trudged up the stairs. Slower then a normal human would even walk. I couldn't help but keep thinking about them. I knew in the back of mind that I knew them from somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sam!" Alice and Rennesme both exclaimed when I finally approached the doorway.

"Where have you been? You've missed so much." Rennesme continued.

I looked past her towards the new members of my family. I couldn't believe it! I thought that becoming a vampire meant that I was leaving all things from my human life behind. Yet there they were! Standing in front of me! It hit me! I knew where I heard the names before. Lucas and Brian, my next door neighbors from since I was born. We grew up together. After high school we lost touch and I never really gave a thought about them because I always heard that they were doing okay. I never once thought of them! How in the world was this happening. It was unbelievable!

Alice stood up and smiled. By the look on her face I could tell that she knew this was going to happen.

"I knew you would be happy." Alice exclaimed. Apparently the look on my face said everything, or Jasper was making me feel extremely excited.

"Sorry to ruin all this fun." Emmett announced suddenly, "But Rosalie and I are leaving."

"Jake and I should leave to." Rennesme said eyeing Jacob. Jacob stood up and went to pick up Rennesme.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I yelled. "Could you at least wait to pick her up until your out of the room. I don't want to be feeling all of this love between you." I said smiling, "And I don't think Edward would wants to know what you guys will be doing later." I finished.

"Sorry Sammie." Rennesme said laughing, while Jacob put her back down. She eyed her dad who had the look of disapproval on his face, but then he started laughing.

"We'll see you guys later." Rennesme said following Emmett, Rosalie, and Jake out the door.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Lucas and Brian were all in the room still.

"Now that this is over with." One of the twins said. As vampires they really were impossible to tell apart. It had taken me about two years before I could finally tell them apart when we were human and even then I would get them mixed up occasionally.

"I"m guessing that you forgot who we are." The same twin continued.

"I remember you guys. I still can't tell you apart though." I looked back and forth from one to the other. How in the world was I supposed to be able to tell them apart. I haven't seen them in almost five years.

"Well you can't forget me." the other twin walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "You know you love me more then him." He said nodding towards his brother.

"Oh shut up Lucas." I said laughing as a I pushed him off of me.

Out of LUcas and Brain, Lucas had always been my favorite. He always was able to put me in a good mood by just being himself. He was a complete jokester and over the years he didn't change one bit, not even his jokes.

"Brian it's so good to see you." I turned toward him and gave him a hug.

"You too Sam. You look good as a vampire." He said smiling.

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied.

I couldn't believe after all this time they were here again. For the net few days we stayed home and hunted, as well as explaining everything to Lucas and Brian that they wanted to know. It was funny to see how they reacted to some of the things that we told them. The funniest was when Carlisle told them how old he was and Lucas argued with him that he couldn't be a day over thirty.

The next week we started school again and this time Lucas and Brain went with us. At first it was strange going back to school with them, I mean we all have already gone through it together once and that was no walk through the park. Besides all the kids in the school thought that we were weird and now there are ten Cullen kids enrolled at one time. That's practically unheard of.

Luckily enough Brian and Lucas made it through to lunch with out them trying to attack anyone. All of us had to keep a very close eye on them and Edward was following them around like a hawk.

Finally it was lunch. The only time of the day while were in school that we are all able to talk with one another. This was when the trouble really started. We were all sitting at our usual lunch table apart from Lucas. I looked up and saw him approaching us. He was looking at us and not paying attention to the people around him. Nobody saw it until it was too late and all of it happened so fast.

This girl Jade stood up and her arm brushed Lucas's. Normally it wouldn't matter, but both Edward and I knew what happened. Before any kids noticed Emmett, Jasper, Brian, and Edward were all surrounding Lucas and pushing him outside the door as quickly as possible without attracting too much attention which was difficult considering how everyone stares at us already.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie looked at me and all of us stood up to follow the boys. Alice, Rennesme, and Bella surround the two of us to block out anyone who might be eaves dropping.

"Edward was telling me how when he first met Bella he had an urge to kill her because of her blood. He was addicted to it because he had never smelt anything like it before. That's what happened when Lucas brushed Jade's arm. He hadn't noticed her before because he was holding his breath like we all told him to. But when she bumped him he forgot. As soon as I felt it Edward read my mind then Lucas's and figured it all out. Emmett, Jasper, and Brian must of known that something was up and rushed after him as well."

"Alice," Bella said after I finished. " I thought you said that they would have control like I did."

"They do. I didn't see this part. Lucas must of done something different in his day and I didn't see it."

"Oh this is just great. As if we didn't see this coming." Rosalie complained.

"Rose will you shut up for more then two minutes. We are all family and that means that we ALL help in what ever way we can." Rennesme snapped back.

"Girls stop it!" Bella said in a very motherly tone. Both sisters stopped arguing immediately.

I glanced at Bella and noticed that she had terrified look on her face, one that I will never forget. Something from her past is haunting her and I have no idea what. She was always so happy so seeing her like this made me nervous.

"Lucas will never be able to tell Jade that he is a vampire and he can't stand the pain of thinking about her all time. He's going to try and kill her on more then one occasion." Alice told us.

A look of confusion was on all of our faces. None of this made any sense. We'll it made sense, yet it was confusing to follow. I mean Alice's visions weren't always correct so she could be wrong. For all we know Lucas will tell Jade at some point. But what was confusing me the most was why Bella had that look on her face. The last time that I remember seeing her like that was when we were out late one night and we were talking about our human lives. She was telling me how all the Cullens just picked up and left and she didn't here from any of them for months and she became like a walking zombie, unable to do anything because she missed Edward so much and didn't know what to do with herself. How did this relate to what she had one through though? Unless she was worried that Lucas would have to leave Jade like Edward left her.

Suddenly a phone started ringing. I wasn't paying attention to whose though. All I heard was Edward say two words, " He's gone."


	3. Love Hurts

* * *

_Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm having writers block and can't think all of sudden. This chapter is really really short and I promise you there won't be anymore short chapters._

_To answer some of your questions: Sam is a girl, and I didn't base her off of me I just used my name. The characters that I use are either family or friends of mine._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

Chapter 3-Love Hurts

Silence over came me. I couldn't move. Why would he leave? I wanted Lucas to come back. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't! He just joined our family and now he's gone. I knew that this couldn't be the end of them with us. I've spent my entire life with them. This isn't something that they do, especially not Lucas.

"Alice why didn't you see this coming?" I asked.

"it was a split second reaction. He didn't even know he was doing it until he was on his way out." She replied.

I hated this. What in the world did this family come too. A week ago we were all happy and could joke around easily. Now none of this made any sense. I was lost and had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that Lucas was gone because he was scared to hurt Jade. We needed to get past this. I am not going to sit and wonder where he is and what's he's doing.

I was going to take action. Sitting at the house was not going to do me any good. I needed to get out and find him myself. The others could stay home. I don't care. I'll find him. I know that I will.

"Samantha! You are not!" Alice reprimanded me before I had said anything to her.

"Yes I am! I am not going to just sit here and wait for him to return. You don't know where he is going or when he is coming back and I'm not going to just sit here and wait around forever."

I got in the car and sped away. I wanted to run but that would be too obvious. Besides driving clears my head. Carlisle wouldn't be too happy with me but I needed to do this. If somebody else wanted to come with me then they can, but other then that there is no way that I'm just going to wait like all of them are. Yes, they just joined the Cullen family, I've known them longer then that and they are so much more then just fake brothers they are like family to me.

"Carlisle I'm going. If you would like to come with you are more then welcome to but otherwise I'm leaving." We were back at the house. Rose, Rennesme, Alice and Bella all showed up the same time I did. Apparently speed runs in the family.

"I'm going with." Bella said.

"We'll that means I am too." Edward announced.

"He's my brother, you're not leaving me here." Brian said.

"All of you be safe. Don't make me come after all of you." Esme said as she kissed all of our foreheads.

"You and Jake be safe okay honey." Bella told Rennesme.

The day the Cullens split up. One day that I never thought that I would see. My family. The Cullens are my family. That thought just never made it through my head.

We had been running for hours. Still there was no scent of Lucas. Then nearing dawn the next day we came across it. Randomly out of the blue. I just about tackled him when I saw him in the clearing. Running faster then I've ever ran in my life I hit him in a head on collision, it sounded as if two boulders had hit and bounced off each other.

"What in the world were you thinking! I was worried sick about you! Why did you leave! Why did you make me put a search party together!" I managed to get these words out of my mouth before Brian came up and put his hand over my mouth to get me to shut up.

"I'm so sorry." Lucas said looking at everyone. "I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I don't think I can handle it. I don't want to kill her yet I can't seem to get away from her."

"Lucas come with me." Edward said pulling him aside.

"All that worrying and he's fine. I'm going to kill him." Brian said sarcastically.

"I sure hope Edward makes him realize that he'll be fine." I wondered aloud.

"He will." Bella assured me. "Edward is capable of calming anyone down. Lucas will be back home by this afternoon with all of us."


End file.
